Devil May Cry
by Musical Bear
Summary: Bella has twin brothers she never told the Cullens about, not only that but she kept hidden the fact that she is part human...and part demon.


**Devil May Cry**

**-**

Bella P.O.V

**-**

**-**

"I…don't feel so good." I muttered as I looked up at the sky.

Edward turned to me. We were in our meadow and it was a usual cloudy afternoon in Forks.

"What's wrong?" He immediately sat up from his laying position next to me and inspected me. "Do you feel nauseous? Or do you have a headache?" he put a hand to my forehead, which wouldn't do anything. Everything was warm to him due to his ice cold skin.

I smiled at his concern.

"No, not sick. I…just have a bad feeling about something. Like, something big is gonna happen."

He laughed at me, not with me because I was wearing a frown.

"Wanna go ask Alice later?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. I'm usually wrong about these things." I lied as I sat up with him. "But I'm getting hungry. Let's go to you're place and just hang out a bit. I haven't played chess with Jasper in forever."

He picked me up and pulled me onto his back piggy back style. "That's good. He likes to play with you. Alice and I always cheat and Emmett isn't the brightest guy to play chess with." My laugh echoed in the forest as he ran.

It sounded a bit off, my laugh I mean. Like I was scared and trying to hide something…but I'm not scared. Just uneasy about that strange feeling I have. Besides, this is Forks, Washington. The biggest news that ever happened here was when I almost got hit by a van and Edward had saved me. Since then, nothing much happened…well, not really. But those things didn't concern the uneasy feeling I had.

"We're here." Edward put me down onto my feet in the grass in front of his beautiful three story home.

Alice was waiting on the porch unsurprisingly. "Bella! About time! You were one second earlier than I predicted. Jasper is waiting with the chess set inside the front room. He's excided!" She hugged me as she spoke and grabbed my hand to drag me inside with Edward following closely behind me.

Jasper sat on the couch, laughing at something Emmett had said (probably about me) who was sitting next to him.

"Bella! Long time no see my little human friend!" Emmett was giving me a bear hug, literally. Edward had to pry me out of his huge arms while Emmett laughed at his antics.

Rosalie smiled at me in sympathy for being Emmett's favorite play toy.

"Hey Bella. Ready to lose?" Was Jasper's 'oh so welcoming' greeting.

"You got jokes, Jazz." I told him as I took my place on his opposite side.

Ten minutes later I had lost four pawns and a rook while Jasper was trying to guilt me into making a wrong move to save his king. He was even using facial expressions to win.

"No! Please! Not the king!" He looked ready to cry as he sent waves of pure guilt and sympathy to me.

I just grinned at him and took the king off the chess board. "I'm not going to fall for the guilt trip."

"I thought I'd have a chance. You've been uneasy since you came in."

"Do you still feel bad? Alice, can you check the future? She thinks something big is gonna happen." Edward looked at me with concern while he spoke.

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm probably just ate some bad eggs or something for breakfast. I'm sure-" I was cut off.

"I can't see anything."

Everyone looked at Alice, the game of chess forgotten. "Wait I think-" Her eyes went blank just as Edward's did as she was sucked into a vision.

"I don't understand." Edward muttered after a few minutes. "Alice, do you know him?" Neither of them were looking at anybody as he spoke. They just stared straight ahead with a vacant expression.

"I've never seen him before. Who are the two people next to him?"

"A man and a woman, judging by their figures…"

Jasper got up to get a paper and pencil and was back in about one seconds. He placed the pencil in Alice's hand and lifted her arm to hover over the paper. She began drawing a man in the center of the paper.

He wore a long flowing trench coat that seemed to strap together across his chest in place of buttons with no shirt under it. He wore cargo pants and loose combat boots that went up to his ankles and fingerless gloves on his hands. He had unbrushed hair that would be considered skater style. But that's not what caught everybody's attention.

Strapped to his back was a long sword and in his hands, he held two heavy looking hand guns.

I struggled not to hyperventilate at the painfully familiar face.

Jasper sent a wave of calm over me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes questioning.

I merely smiled in thanks and shook my head, indicating that I wasn't going to say what was wrong.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked, looking at both Edward and Alice. Neither of them spoke because Alice wasn't finished drawing.

On the man's right side was another man, looking strikingly familiar to the man in the center. There were only five noticeable main differences. The first was the hair, the second man's hair was spiked back effortlessly. The second was the clothes. While the first man wore no shirt underneath his trench coat, this one wore a fancy looking shirt that looked like it was made to be worn with the cloak. The third was their expressions. The first man wore an arrogant childish face, while the second showed a cold and amused face. The fourth was that he, unlike the first man, didn't look like he had a gun with him. The fifth was the swords, the second man held his sword, which was thinner but longer than the first man's, in a holder by his waist.

"Are they twins?" Emmett voiced his thoughts again. But nobody answered.

The picture was still unfinished.

On the left was a woman. She also wore a coat that outlined her figure and combat boots that went up just below the knee. She looked ever so slightly similar to the men. In place of clothing underneath the trench coat, she wore a short skirt with slightly longer leggings. She had a bigger sword than the first man on her back and two handguns resting in her pockets based on her appearance. Her expression was amused and taunting. Her hair was long and went down just above her waist.

All three of them wore a necklace with a large jewel resting on it.

Emmett didn't make a comment as everyone watched Alice make the finishing touches to her drawing, which consisted of her coloring. Edward helped her this time.

All three of the people had silver white hair. The man in the center had green eyes, a red coat, and a tanned body. The man on the right had grey eyes, a blue coat, and pale skin. The woman had brown eyes, a white coat, and pale skin.

The jewel on their necklaces was a deep red ruby red.

With the color, all three people looked remarkably the same. Even the woman looked like a female version of the men.

"Bella…I was searching for you're future. And this is what came up. I don't understand it very much but this woman looks like you. Alot." Alice murmured as she pointed to the woman.

"Has anybody seen them before?" Edward asked as he stood to sit by my side.

It was quiet, except for my heartbeat, which was aching to break free of my chest.

Jasper sent more waves of calm to me and gave Edward a look that clearly said 'calm her down before I suffer from it'.

"Is this what you had in mind when you said that you had a bad feeling about today?" Edward turned me.

"No. I didn't have a clue what would happen. Just that something would." I muttered as I looked down at my hands.

"So, judging by you're heartbeat, you know these people." Emmett had put his arm around Rosalie, as if there was something to hide her from.

"Yeah. I do actually."

The room was silent once more.

"Well?" Alice pressed. Edward glared at her for pressuring me as Jasper glared at him for glaring at her.

I picked up the paper and stared at it. "Do you guys hold grudges very long?"

"No." Edward answered for me.

"Then would any of you--No. Of course you would be mad." I frowned as I tried to word what I was trying to say.

"We promise we won't get mad and we won't hold a grudge with you for whatever it is." Alice took my hand and looked at me seriously.

"And we promise we won't tear you limb from limb and burn any evidence that we did it." Emmett joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which had grown thick.

I smiled at his effort.

"Well. This is me." I pointed to the woman. "This is Dante-" I pointed to the man in the middle with the red trench coat. "And this is Virgil." I pointed at the man with spiked hair. "They are my older brothers. We're triplets." I listened to the silence that greeted the statement. "None of you ever met them because they don't live here. Or with Renee for that matter."

"Why would we hate you because of that?" Edward laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Why didn't you ever mention them?"

"What are you guys doing with weapons for?" Emmett asked, looking slightly concerned, if not worried.

"Charlie never once thought of them before. Were they adopted when you were all kids?" Edward stated.

"Something's wrong about this image though. What were you guys staring at to make those different expressions?" Alice piped up from Jasper's lap.

Rosalie merely looked at her long perfect nails, showing she wasn't really interested but she did remark, "Geez. Bella, you had us all worked up just to tell us you have secret brothers you never told us about? Are you embarrassed that you were a triplet? That's nothing to be afraid to tell us about.."

Jasper was the only one that remained quiet throughout it all. He looked at me and waited for me to go on. He knew I wasn't finished.

Soon, everyone caught on and the room grew quiet once again as everyone looked at me.

"Well, I never told you about them because Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents. My birth parent's names are Eva…and Sparda. They've been dead…for a while now." I laughed a bit before sighing. "Look, I don't know how to explain this. You guys have been honest with me about being vampires. So, I'm gonna be honest about myself too. I'm not human." I frowned slightly. "Well, I am human, but only half. I'm a demon."

Silence once again met my statement, as if everyone was expecting me to laugh and say, 'Gotcha!".

I didn't.

"What are you talking about Bella? I'm with you every day. You act like a human, you eat like a human. You are human." Edward looked at me as he spoke. But never once did my eyes stray from the paper.

I ignored Edward's comment and continued like he didn't interrupt me.

"I only want to explain this once. Where's Carlisle and Esme? They need to be here."

Rosalie picked up the phone. "I'll call Carlisle. I think Esme is with him."

"Have any of you heard the Demon Legend? I think that will make this a lot easier." I looked around at the confused faces.

Jasper looked like he was wondering to raise his hand or not but evidently decided against it. "Yeah. My father would tell me stories about it when I was young."

"With demon Sparda?" He nodded. I gave him a small smile.

"Dante, Virgil, and I are the three children of Sparda."

Jasper's eyes widened.

Edward's eyebrows pulled together as Jasper reminisced on the story in his head.

Alice stood up. "Bella, I wanna know! I don't care if you're a demon sent from hell to destroy every living vampire on earth! I wanna know! I feel left out!"

I smiled. Typical Alice. If she want's information, she's gonna get information.

"Wait until Carlisle gets here. He and Esme need to know too."

"Then I'll tell them once they get here."

I considered this. "Maybe." Alice looked at me with huge golden eyes, pleading with me. "I guess."

The pixie grinned and sat down.

"Begin." She demanded.

"I can't believe you haven't heard the Demon Legend." I rolled my eyes. "It's like he's a myth now, I swear. I'll just tell you the way children first usually hear it…" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I remembered the story.

"_Countless men, possessed by the powers of the underworld, worshipped the power of the demons. In their desire to possess it for their own, they erected a great tower-a tower to join the world of demons and the world of men. And these men, possessed by demonic power, climbed it on a journey to make their way into the world of demons._

_There has never been a deed more _evil _than this._

_In this time of need, Sparda, a Demon Swordsman and hero among heroes, arose and turning on his brethren, struck down the demon empire that ruled over all things evil. Then, greatly fearing his own accursed power, Sparda sought to seal himself away _forever _with the demons._

_The key to that seal was the great tower._

_Sparda, in the depths of the tower, let flow his own blood and the blood of a pure maiden, and in doing so, he sealed away the demons- and his own power- forever._

_The tower thus sunk deep into the earth…and time stopped for the world of demons." ™_

I reopened my eyes.

"There you have it. Sparda, the hero in this story, in known as father to me. The pure maiden's name was Eva, his wife, and my mother."

Everyone was staring at me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"And before you ask how long ago ancient times were, it would be around…two thousand years ago."

"This is a bit confusing." Alice muttered.

"Let me get this straight." Jasper amended. "You are half-human, half-demon. You have two older brothers that we've never heard about. Demons once walked this-" He stomped on the ground, "-earth."

I nodded at him.

"There's a bit more to the story, but its never gotten around to becoming a legend yet because its not a complete one. It revolves around Dante, Virgil, and I. Virgil, is the oldest, so he's always going to see things from a different light. He chose the different path. He chose to side with my father's kind- demons. Dante and I are siding with the humans. It's just right considering how much stronger demons are in comparison to humans. Virgil is blind to justice." I shook my head. "Through the same blood of both human and demon mingle through our veins, we battled the last five years of our lives to try and start and\or end the war mankind isn't even aware is going on everyday around them."

"So there is a war between man and demon as we speak?" A voice asked from a few feet behind me.

I nodded without turning as Carlisle and Esme entered the room. They took a seat on the couch to my left.

Carlisle smiled at me. "I always knew that there was something different about you." I smiled back before frowning once more.

"Alright, I'm sure that you all have a lot of questions that deserve to be answered, but right now, I have to make an important phone call." Alice took the hint and reached into her pocket and handed me her phone.

I sighed as I opened it and dialed the number that would explain Alice's sudden vision.

I put it on speaker so everyone could hear and not have to strain their ears.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Devil May Cry. You got the password?" a man's voice answered.

"Password? Listen Dante, it's-"

"No password? Sorry, we can't help you. Try again once you have the password-"

"Dante, it's Isabella."

Silence greeted me. I leaned against Edward's cool chest. I really didn't want to deal with this.

"No it isn't. She swore not to speak with me until I apologized for accidentally shooting her in the head with Ebony and dropping Ivory on her foot in shock. I haven't been able to apologize due to the fact she left the state while I as on a mission." He sounded amused, if not somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe I would still be speaking to you if you hadn't dropped Karusai on the floor and blamed it on Virgil five minutes after. He wasn't even in New York at the time, let alone in Devil May Cry."

"Okay, okay. Maybe it is you. I'm sorry for shooting you in the head, dropping Ivory on your foot, and blaming your _favorite_ brother for something he didn't do."

"Apology accepted."

"I was kidding about the favorite brother thing you know. Anyway's, I know that you didn't just call for an apology. What's wrong? You can go months without talking to me."

"That's what I called you for. Have you heard from Virgil lately? A friend of mine saw us _together_. The last time we were together, big brother left us for hell...literally."

"Wait- what do you mean a friend of yours saw us? I thought you left demons completely and live human."

"That's what I thought. I lived as the daughter of a human family. The adults are divorced and I came to live with the father…only things didn't go as planned. I met some vampires. I freaked at first cause father had told me that they died out years before he even existed." I avoided the Cullen's eyes as I spoke. "But they are perfectly living...wait. That last part came out wrong."

"Vampires…What happened then?" Dante didn't sound concerned like a normal brother should. He only sounded amused. Edward took notice of this and looked at me, his gaze probing.

"In a minute." I mouthed at him.

"Well. One became my boyfriend and the others accept me as family."

"Boyfriend?" He didn't sound amused anymore. "Bells, where did you say you lived again?" Emmett and Edward snorted at that while Alice and Rosalie in unison rolled their eyes at the typical 'older brother tone'.

"Forks, Washington. I think you should come. Everyone's dying to meet you."

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively?"

"Figuratively. I expect you here tomorrow."

"Washington? That's like…ten states away!"

"I know you enough, big brother. You could be here in a couple of hours of you felt like it. Oh, and can you do me a favor and bring another demon hunter with you, just in case something comes up. Make sure its someone who wouldn't betray you. Maybe Lady if she's available." Before he could reply I hung up.

"Alright." I looked every vampire in the room in the eye (everyone technically). They looked solemnly back with bright golden eyes "Dante will be here tomorrow with a friend so we can discuss Alice's unusual vision. Just a warning- he has a smart mouth and its best not to get on his nerves. He doesn't get pissed off easily unless you insult his fighting style-"

"Wait, what?" Rosalie interrupted. "Fighting? I've been meaning to ask, but in the picture all three of you had swords and a couple of guns. What's up with that? And on the phone right now…what's a demon hunter? And you're brother, when he answered he said 'Devil May Cry. You got the password?' What's that mean?"

That was probably the most Rosalie had said to me since she spoke to me about her human life.

I sighed. Now I had to answer their questions.

"Well, Rose. How else are we supposed to protect ourselves and others if we don't have weapons? All three of us own swords that were given to us by Sparda. Virgil has a Katana, Dante owns Rebellion-a huge heavy sword with a skull separating the handle and blade-, and I have Karusai. _(A\N: Imagine Karusai looks like Cloud's sword in Final Fantasy and can do the same things) _Virgil hardly ever touches a gun because humans are its creators, and he loathes humans. A demon hunter is usually a human who found out about demons that run free on earth and vows to spend their life killing them. Lately, demons themselves have been becoming demon hunters. Dante had spoken Devil May Cry, because it is the name of his shop. The business he runs is hunting demons. Naturally, any human could stumble in because it looks like a normal place. It looks normal inside too. It has a couple of couches, a pool table, and a drum set with a few guitars. It requires a password because if you give the password-you know about the demon world and you're giving Dante a mission to hunt a certain demon down for money." I took a deep breath. I'm not used to talking so much.

"Money? Why would demons, even half demons, require money? Surely you can just take what you want?" Carlisle was leaning forward toward me, his face both astounded and interested, as if he just discovered a new species. (Which he did, though not so new.)

"Why don't you drink human blood? Why did you accept Edward's and my relationship even though you thought I was human? Even we have a conscious that tells us what's right and wrong."

Carlisle immediately had wide eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you, Bella! I wasn't thinking. It's just that…never before have I met a demon and its so intriguing."

Emmett raised his hand (everyone rolled their eyes). "Which is stronger? A demon or a vampire?"

"Usually it depends on the demon."

"Depends? You mean there are different kinds?" it looked like Esme would faint if she wasn't a vampire.

"Yeah. About two hundred and six if I'm correct. Not too hard to kill, just a couple of swings and their gone. But then again-there are boss demons. They are a hell lot stronger to beat and they can usually speak too. They are about twenty feet, usually bigger."

"Which one is the strongest?" Jasper was leaning back, as if trying to see the whole picture as I struggled to explain.

"Well…Sparda actually. But I don't think he counts cause he's dead." I concentrated. "Prince of Darkness? No, I think Virgil fought him." I suddenly smacked my head with my palm. Edward grabbed my hand to prevent more harm. "Duh! Mundus. The King of Hell. He's the strongest currently. And before you ask- I don't know much about him except that he rules hell."

"What happens…when you kill a demon? Aren't they already dead?"

"Well, if they die on earth, they wake up in hell after shedding some blood. If they die in hell…well. You can't die in hell, but if you lose a battle the victor _owns_ you. Seriously. You become their slave unless they set you free, which has never happened before."

"Have you ever been to hell?"

Edwards question had everybody leaning foreword.

"Of course. It's not full of fire like you think. It has a black sky, but you can see everything just fine. Most of the surroundings consist of leafless grey trees, broken statues of gargoyles and angels. Huge boulders. It kind of looks like a run down New York City without streets and sidewalks. There is solid ground to walk on, but there is bloody water that rises up to your ankle. Not much to see, really."

Jasper leaned forward, instead of back, staring at me intently. "How do you get from Hell to Earth, or vise versa?"

I looked down and grabbed Edward's arms and wrapped them around my stomach (I was still on his lap). I felt more secure.

"Temen-ni-gru. The huge tower that rose in the Demon Legend is how you get from earth to hell. To get from hell to earth, you can get travel through a portal. About three years ago, Virgil raised it up in a small town in New York, just about 5 blocks away from Devil May Cry. The people living there had any memory of anything demon-related wiped from their memories.

"It wasn't easy for him though. Raising it from the ground wasn't hard, but actually getting it to work wasn't too easy."

I picked up the paper Alice had drawn on.

"See the necklaces we wore? They needed to be connected in the tower with spilt blood to work. It was originally one piece, and Sparda had given it to Eva as a gift, who split it in three and gave it to us as a birthday present. She was clever. Who would even attempt to put three necklaces together and discover the power that came from it? Virgil researched it and once he realized that he needed both Dante and I, he sent a man, Arkham, to tell us he would be expecting us at the top of the tower, which had risen fifteen minutes later."

"Couldn't he have just sent something strong to forcibly take them?" Jasper was still staring at me.

"No. He sent Arkham to send the message and to be sure that we still even had the necklaces. Besides, he may be stupid sometimes, but he's not a fool. He knows that we could kill demons as easy as nothing, and even a boss wouldn't stop us because Dante and I together were a force to fear. Only separated could he stop us.

"And he did separate us. First he took me and we fought for about twenty minutes. Only-he won. He triggered and stabbed me with my own sword. I couldn't even get up because I was between the sword and the floor. My own sword held me in place." I fingered the feint scar just below my collar bone. "He took my necklace and left me unconscious on top of the tower. I remember waking up with Dante grabbing me and pulling me to a huge void in the sky. Virgil had taken Dante's necklace too but when Dante had woken up-Virgil couldn't get it to work. Arkham turned against him and opened it himself."

Carlisle seemed to be taking notes while looking at me, or much rather, observing.

"Virgil, Dante, and I worked together and brought him back to earth. When Arkham hit the ground-his daughter, Lady, killed him because he had killed her mother to become a demon himself. My brothers and I remained where we were though. Our fight was unfinished. Dante and I won. It was two against one after all. When Vergil was falling to hell…"

I looked at the ground. Jasper sent me waves of reassurance in place of my regret as Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"I had reached out and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't go, but with his other hand he pulled his Katana out and sliced my hand. His last words to me were… "Goodbye little sister." then he had fallen out of my sight.

"When Dante and I got back to earth, Lady was waiting for us. She tried to kill us when she first saw us because she saw us for _what _we were, demons, instead of _who_ we were, people. But she understood us, then. We were just kids trying to deal with the loss of their elder brother."

My face broke into a broken smile as I remembered the day as it was.

"She had said, 'At least, now we can be at more peace than we were .' but both Dante and I weren't looking at her anymore. 'Are you crying?' She asked. Dante told her, 'No. Its just the rain.' She just looked up at the sky. 'The rain stopped.' When Dante didn't reply, Lady smiled sadly and said, 'I guess even the _Devil May Cry_ if they lose a loved one.' I couldn't even speak. I was just shaking my head in denial. Demons aren't supposed to cry. It's impossible. Dante just grabbed me and held me as I just cried. I cried for the family I seemed to no longer have, I cried for the terrible future I knew laid ahead me, and I cried for big brother I lost."

I looked up at Alice who looked ready to cry at my story.

"When I saw him in your picture, I was happy, sad, and hopeful at the same time. I kept those emotions in check for Jasper, but I couldn't help the shock that I felt. It makes me wonder if there is some sort of hope for him."

It was quiet for the umpteenth time in the room.

"What did Dante mean-you chose to be human?" Edward's voice was quiet.

I couldn't blame him. I hated myself for keeping this from them for so long. They had been so open and welcoming from the _beginning_ and I let them think I was perfect for Edward, even though I was human. Even now…they still loved me even though I just admitted to lying to them about my freaking _species. _The Cullen's were so…compassionate. Nobody deserves them, not even me.

I didn't dwell on that last thought.

"What he meant was, Virgil spent most of the life he is living trying to get rid of his human half. I spent it just trying to get rid of my demon half." I grinned slightly, despite the seriousness in the atmosphere. "Virgil, the oldest wanted to be a demon. Me, the youngest, wanted to be human. Whereas Dante, the middle child, was proud the way he was born. Both Human and Demon. A half breed And despite what Virgil and I try to do, that's what we'll always be. Hybrids."

"Any more questions?"

Emmett raised his hand again. "You said, while on the phone with your brother, that vampires died out when you're father was a kid. Mind explaining?" Next to me on the other couch, Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I don't know too much about it. Just that…I don't know. A seriously long time ago, a man by the name of Jester drank the blood of babies to become immortal. Once he achieved his goal, however, he had to keep drinking blood to survive. When he couldn't finish a meal, or person's blood, the venom from his mouth seeped into their veins. Depending on how long the venom took to get to the heart, the longer the…_vampireization_ would be." I shrugged idly. "I wasn't too interested in the subject at the time. I wasn't the one to care much about the past. Demons literally live by the saying, 'Forget the past, Live in the present.' If you want more information on the subject, you'll have to ask Dante tomorrow."

Silence once again engulfed the living room.

It was broken shortly by the high pitched voice of my best friend.

"So, Bella. Do you mind spending the night? I'm sure that Charlie noticed you weren't coming home tonight." Alice asked hopefully.

I pondered a moment. "I guess. But I have to get some certain things from my room."

She grinned ecstatically. "Jasper and Edward will get it. You and I need to find an outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, Alice you see that's what I need to get from my room. I have things I need for tomorrow if I have to see Dante again."

"What kind of things?"

"My coat, sword, guns, etcetera, etcetera."

"And where are we going to find these?" Jasper pondered out loud.

"Under the floor board a foot away from my bed."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "What a wonderful hiding spot."

"Well, if nobody's ever found them, then yes, Alice. It is a wonderful hiding spot." I replied cheekily.

Edward bent down and put his cold lips to my forehead. "Be back in a few minutes, love." I kissed his cheek before he turned and walked out the door, Jasper a few steps behind him.

I turned to see Carlisle standing behind me.

"If you don't mind Bella, I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Well, if you are part demon, part human, and right now you appear to look human. Can you look like a demon?"

"Yeah. I can actually. My brothers and I refer to it as _triggering_. When you're in the middle of a battle and in a weakened state, triggering helps a hell lot. It makes every attack stronger and nurses your health at the same time. It can be used even if your not in a weakened state because a when we trigger, we can do different melee attacks that we can't do in our human form."

"Human form?"

"Yeah. We are both demon and human. We were born with a human appearance and had to train long and hard to learn how to trigger. When we first trigger…it's a painful experience. You can't really forget it. The process of first triggering takes an hour. The process is so painful. During the change, a voice in your head is screaming to be released from the body." I shivered. "The voice is your subconscious, and you become unconscious. When its over though, you are able to change from both human or demon form. We maintained a human form most of the time, even Virgil, because when you are a demon for too long, changing back to human is painful. Short, but painful nonetheless."

"…So if you wanted to right now, you could change to you're demon form?" Esme leaned back in her chair.

"Not really. I usually have to be motivated and on an adrenaline rush. Besides I have to wear my white trench coat when I trigger."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I just do. It just feels more comfortable."

If we were an anime, every Cullen in the room would have sweat dropped.

"Bella, in this picture, you all have silvery white hair." Esme pointed out as she glanced down at the picture that remained on the coffee table.

"Yeah. We do. Being only half demon does that, I think. My hair is dyed…if you can believe it. It washes off with a certain conditioner. I think you use that kind, Rosalie." I looked at the blonde, who had sat down and uttered few words through my explanation.

"Any more questions?"

"One more, I promise." I smiled at Emmett. "Okay, you have guns, and a sword that you use to fight with?"

"Yes, that's what Jasper and Edward are getting as we speak."

"What kind of guns are they?"

"They're named Heaven and Hell. They were specially made for me just as Ebony and Ivory were made for Dante. They shoot at about 3 bullets a second, and I never have to reload them. Our guns are heavier than most because the army doesn't fight their enemy face to face."

"Do you fight like they do in Tomb Raider? Gears of War?" Emmett's face was hopeful.

"No. Tomb Raider is child's play compared to what we do. Just training to master Heaven and Hell took me years and years of practice with acrobatic movement and free falling."

"Free falling?"

"Yeah. Dante and I worked on a move we call 'Bullet Rain' when we were about 11. We both jump in the air about six feet above our enemy and assume the diving position, except with guns pointing down to the enemy. Then we twirl at about forty miles per hour in the air, kind of like a drill, and fire our guns at will. To anybody who's watching, it just looks like the bullets are just rain dropping down on the enemy."

"How long did it take to perfect that move?"

"About three weeks because we couldn't find anybody willing to be the test dummy."

Emmett stared at me, and already I knew he wanted to see me and Dante have a practice fight. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard an appalled voice from the front door.

Everybody turned to see Edward and Jasper, holding what appeared to be odd items.

Edward held a coat that you see detectives where, but white (and cooler looking) with purple stitches running across the arms and a giant sword that looked menacing just looking at it. In a bag in his left hand it held a white and black plaid skirt with purple leggings, a white shirt with purple buttons, and long skinny purple boots that seemed to go up to just below the knee.

Jasper held two guns, a black one and a white one. Around his shoulder he had a bag filled with an assortment of items.

They set them on the floor in the living room. Alice went to the bag that Jasper had held. She pulled out a small bottle of water with a sticker of a skull on it with the words 'DO NOT DRINK' printed largely on the side.

"Are you telling me that even demons need to have a drink of water every now and then?" She asked in disbelief.

"No…if my memory serves correct, I believe that is Holy Water." Carlisle said.

I nodded and smiled at Carlisle.

"Are you saying that Holy Water hurts demons?" Jasper murmured as his eyes appraised the water.

"Yeah, but for the powerful ones it just takes a lot of life. When normal 9 year olds flicked their siblings in the heads, Virgil and Dante would replace each others drinks with holy water." I shook my head as I rubbed my stomach and touched my throat. "It hurts like hell. When we drink it…Ugh. We aren't able to eat for days because it feels like our insides were burned raw."

I motioned for Alice to continue going through the bag.

She pulled out a purple star-shaped rock and held it up for everyone to see.

"If I swallow that, my demon power goes up."

Alice stuck her hand in the bag again and pulled out a green star shaped pebble.

"If I swallow that one, my health increases and I can withstand any given enemy longer."

She put her hand in the bag once again and pulled out a bronze necklace with a ruby red amulet in the middle.

She handed it to me and I spoke as I put it on around my neck.

"One of the three pieces of one required to resurrect the tower separating the human world and the demon realm."

Once again, Alice put her hand inside the bag. She brought out a dusty framed picture. She surveyed it before handing it to me.

I stared down at it.

It was an image of five people. Two adults and three children. The woman had a hand wrapped around one of the children's shoulder and an arm wrapped around the mans waist. The man had an arm slung carefully around the woman's shoulder and his other hand hanging carelessly on another child's shoulder.

The three children stood in front of the adults looking very anxious to get out of the camera. The boy with the woman's hand on him was grinning stupidly at the camera, one arm around the girl next to him and the other making a peace sign. The girl in the center had both her arms around the boys next to her and a smirk on her face that seemed close to a grin. The last child had a soft smile on his face and one arm on the girls shoulders and the other in his pocket.

It was unmistakably a family. Or more specific, my family.

I smiled slightly at the picture as Emmett leaned over my shoulder to get a better view. I handed him the picture.

"This was taken on a summer day and my mom had a friend hold the camera. Everyone was in a good mood that day because it was my mom's birthday. She was turning 34. Dante, Virgil, and I were about 9. My dad was about…2,001 years old. We made a good family. The only obviously strange thing about the picture is the father and children with _silver_ hair. That's not common at all."

"You had a beautiful mother." Esme smiled at me.

As the picture was passed around, Alice pulled out another picture, one that wasn't framed.

On it there were three children, Dante, Virgil and I. It was inside the house, the living room. Dante was standing on a coffee table had an electric red guitar strapped around himself and was in mid-stroke when the picture was taken. He had a wicked grin on his face as he played the guitar while staring at Virgil, who was looking up from a book on the couch with a sour expression directed at Dante. I was sitting in front of the fireplace cleaning Karusai, my sword, and rolling my eyes at Dante who was obviously skilled at the instrument. My dad was walking in, the picture froze him standing still, with the expression of both shock, amusement, and happiness.

"My mom was taking the picture. My dad was happy because that was what he usually came home to each day. Of course, after the picture was taken, Dante was scolded for causing such loud noise disturbing both the neighbors and standing on the coffee table. That was a typical day in our family. Dante getting grounded, Virgil doing something valuable to do in his time, and me just looking for something to ease my boredom."

Esme and Carlisle smiled at the almost familiar scene. It reminded them of a day in the Cullen household, I think.

Once Alice was done commenting on our clothes in the picture, she pulled out a video from the bag.

"I don't know what's on that. We can watch it tomorrow with Dante."

Finally, Alice pulled out the last item, an I-pod.

"During a mission, I like to listen to music to block out the demon sounds."

"Sounds?"

I looked at Edward. "Yeah. Sounds. They speak their own language. I only know it enough to get myself out of a tight situation. Some of them scream before they die too. They aren't too quiet."

"How would you be aware of you're surroundings?" Jasper asked. He was an expert when it came to these things.

"I have like…a sixth sense that tells me when a demon is near and its strength." I muttered before yawning hugely.

"Maybe you should head to bed, love. Its getting late." Edward stood and held out a hand which I gladly took.

As Edward and I made our way up the stairs, Alice hopped next to me. "Okay, I'll wake you up at 8am and give you some clothes to wear. Does you're brother know where to come?"

"If he follows my scent, yeah. If he brought another devil hunter like I asked, maybe he or she can help us with you're confusing vision. Because as far as I'm concerned, Virgil is dead."

"How are we supposed to greet him? 'Hi, you must be Mr. Dante.' or does that sound too formal? How about 'Hey. Dante, right? Make yourself at home, Bella will be here in a bit.'?"

"Just talk to him like you would greet to me."

"So you want me to give him a hug, kiss his cheek, and tell him I was waiting for him?"

"Sure. He shouldn't mind."

Alice nodded and bid me a good night before Edward opened the door to his room.

He led me to the bed and placed me under the covers. I almost rolled my eyes. He was so concerned with getting me to bed that he forgot about giving me pajamas to wear.

If he didn't forget and just didn't want to deal with them, he didn't show it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and murmured a quiet "Goodnight, love."

I turned to him, he was on my other side, and asked in a quieter voice, "You're not angry?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course not. You had a secret that needed to be kept. You probably had a good reason to keep them secret too. Just like I had to do."

I frowned at Edward's words. "No. I don't have a good reason. Just that I didn't want to be a demon, so I lived at a human."

"We all want to be human, Bella. We try to, at least."

"Yeah, but I lied to you throughout the whole time you've known me."

"Its alright. You told us what's going on, I think that matters more."

"Yeah. But I don't even know if you're going to even _like_ Dante. He doesn't think he's above anyone or anything…but he can be too much to take sometimes."

"How?"

"He teases people too much. And he cusses like there's no tomorrow." I closed my eyes. Sleep was going to take me under soon. "I wonder who he's bringing with him." I yawned before asking sleepily, "I wonder if you will be able to read his mind?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Just sleep now."

He began humming my lullaby and darkness overtook me.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

What do you think? Seriously? Don't lie. And if you don't like it, tell me so I can fix it because I think I spent too much of this chapter based on answering questions.

In the next chapter, Dante comes to the Cullen household and brings a devil hunter with him. Who the devil hunter is, I'll give you a clue. He looks like both Virgil and Dante plus he has a _very_ nice devil bringer. I think you understand...hopefully.

I think in Chapter Two, I'll have Dante and Bella discuss Virgil and possibly have a spar, but I may change my mind.

Review! Pretty please with a Dante on top?

He is very delicious. : )

If anybody has any suggestions, please give. I'll give credit.

Speaking of credit, I do not own Devil May Cry or Twilight.

REVIEW.


End file.
